


Sweet Love

by Formysakeamaryllis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formysakeamaryllis/pseuds/Formysakeamaryllis
Summary: Sometimes, when you're adopting.. you're picked by them and not the other way around.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Love

It was your average day at the Styles house hold. Alice and Emmy upstairs working away at something while Harry, Kitten and Izzy all laid together on the couch watching Frozen for the millionth time. See things had been rough around the Styles house after Kitten miscarried at 5 months just a little over a month ago. She had been so devastated. Harry had taken care of her with gentle words and even more gentle hands. Izzy understood it rather quickly and was all about comforting mama even at just 2 she was terribly smart.

Just as the three of them were about to start belting out Let It Go there was a ring on the door bell followed by some very desperate knocks on the door. Kitten sat up pulling Izzy onto her hip as she stood up, harry followed her actions, moving infront of her to get the door. He was surprised to see who was on the other side.

Anna there social worker stood there with a baby carrier. The baby in said carrier was screaming it's little lungs out and Anna looked like she might collapse or start crying. "Can I come in?" Harry quickly nodded running his fingers through his hair tugging slightly. He closed the door behind her and ushered her to the couch but she didn't sit down. She set the baby carrier down on the love seat and then sighed.

"What's up Anna?" Kitten asked quietly putting Izzy down on the couch and slowly standing up to walk over to the baby carrier. Harry moved to stand next to his wife looking at the carrier as well his eyebrows drawn together. Anna let out a laugh and shook her head.

"I need your help." She sighed as the baby wailed in its carseat. Kitten frowned taking the blanket off the car seat so she could see the little one inside. The baby wore a blue onesie leading Kitten to believe it was a little boy. He looked no older then a couple of weeks old if that. His face was beat read and his little fists were up by his ears as he wailed.

"Can I hold him?" Kitten asked quietly and Anna nodded eagerly. Slowly she unbuckle the little baby and pulled his tense little body from the carseat. "What's the matter little one," Kitten's voice changed as she talked to the infant in her arms a soft smile on her face even though the baby was crying. "No need for all this shouting, little man." She cooed setting him against her chest over her heart and began to gently bounce him. His screams cautiously turned into regular cries as he nestled against her chest. "Do you have a dummy for him?"

Anna nodded digging through the duffle bag she had brought and pulled out a yellow dummy handing it to Kitten. Kitten slipped it between the infants lips and suddenly the baby was no longer crying. Harry watched his wife with a dopey loved up smile on his face. He loved seeing her with kids. Anna looked like she'd just seen a miracle.

"Why do you look like I solved world peace?" Kitten asked the social worker.

"You did. Hes been crying since he was born I'm not even kidding. I cant get anyone to foster him because all he does is cry or scream." Anna explained. " his name is Jasper and hes special needs, his mother was a heroin addict and we dont know the extent of his special needs yet. Besides the fact that he just cries." Kitten's heart ached as she bounced the tiny baby in her arms.

"Baby sad" izzy spoke up. "B' mommy make baby happy!" She smiled with all her teeth her blonde curls sticking up in every direction. Harry laughed scooping her off the floor and moving back to Kitten's side so she could see the baby.

"Little Jasper." Kitten cooed. "So you brought him here because….."

"Your his last chance before going to the same foster home Izzy came from." Anna explained with regret. "If you wont adopt him, I'll be very sad." She added and Kitten let out a small laugh as she looked to her husband making eye contact with him.

"We do want an infant, and the special needs is no big deal...can I hold him...just to see if he likes me too." Harry asked setting Izzy down for a second. Kitten gently and very carefully transfer the small baby into her husband's large hands. Jasper looked even smaller in Harry's hands but he didn't start crying again just let out a big sigh for a little body. Harry gently rubbed the baby's head with his thumb as he helped him to his chest. "I think he's perfect."

"What do you think Izzy?" Kitten picked her up and let her reach out and touch the back of the baby's head lightly.

"Keep baby." Izzy said firmly putting her little hands on her hips. Kitten let out a laugh the baby starting to fuss a little bit.

"Here trade me." Harry offered quickly taking Izzy in one arm while gently transferring the newborn back to Kitten's waiting arms. Izzy sat on her Daddy's hip leaning over to look at the baby. "I say we go for it. Do you have the paper work?"

"I'll bring it by tomorrow, that way you've had 24 hours with him to think about things." Anna spoke softly but watching Kitten she could tell she did the right thing by bringing baby Jasper here to the Styles house hold. "This duffle bag is full of what you'll need for him for a little while" harry reached over taking the duffle bag and setting it ontop of the carseat.

"Thank you anna, we'll see you tomorrow with the papers," Harry smiled as he ushered Anna towards the door. Anna went easily knowing that Jasper was in good hands. She waved as she closed the door behind her. Izzy clapped as she rested against Harry's hip.

"Big sister!" She pointed to herself. Harry let out a laugh and nodded using one hand to rub izzy's back as he walked back over to his wife looking down at the content baby with big brown eyes.

"Welcome home little one." Harry and Kitten spoke at the same time turning their faces toward each other they shared a gentle kiss before returning their gaze to the little gift they'd just been blessed with.


End file.
